


Неизбежно

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Элли, Алан и Йен...В конечном итоге это было неизбежно.





	Неизбежно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [inevitable.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482772) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Беты - Ri_Na, Pasht.

К этому обеду, думает Алан, их привела практически полная случайность.  
Прошло шесть месяцев — шесть месяцев с тех пор, как они выбрались с проклятого острова, шесть месяцев попыток вернуться к раскопкам, попыток сосредоточиться на мёртвых динозаврах, зная, что есть живые _(дешёвые имитации, грубая фальшивка, так почему же они преследуют его во сне ночь за ночью?)_ где-то в Коста-Рике, шесть месяцев попыток _жить_.  
И однажды они вернулись к каравану в Монтане, и там их ждал Малькольм, тяжело опиравшийся на раскрашенную чёрным трость, сидя на их кухне, прямо как когда-то Джон Хаммонд, но Малькольм... он принёс две бутылки красного вина и тирамису, а под боком у него готовилась баранья нога в тиховарке.  
— Вы, ребята, живёте здесь.... Вы не знаете, как, хм, как расслабляться, — сказал Малькольм с тихим смешком и улыбнулся, когда Элли бросилась ему на шею, расцеловала его в обе щеки. Малькольм посмотрел на Алана с победной улыбкой, как будто ожидал такого же приёма от него.  
Алан пожал ему руку.  
Но именно Алан настоял, чтобы они нанесли ответный визит, чтобы они позвали его на обед, и они так и сделали... Так что Малькольм снова пригласил их. И пришлось ответить на приглашение. И снова...  
Случайность.  
И это... это не тяготило его. Неожиданно для себя, Алан обнаружил, что ему нравится проводить время с Малькольмом, нравятся его остроумие и сарказм, а непоколебимость принципов завораживает. Ему нравится, как легко Малькольм держится с Элли, как они шутят и смеются вместе, как Элли постоянно улыбается рядом с Малькольмом. И, тем не менее... Малькольм непростой человек.  
Малькольм выбивает из колеи. Он кокетлив и непосредственен, так между прочим говорит о выходе своей книги, словно это не станет концом его карьеры, его жизни, он настолько... Абсолютен. Он просто предан, абсолютно, но не идее абсолютного хаоса, а стремлению поступать правильно.  
Даже если сам он пострадает.  
Он поёживается на водительском сидении, пока подъезжает и паркуется возле модернистского дома Малькольма. Дом выглядит невероятно — весь отделан белым квадратным камнем, внутри и снаружи. Решительные, минималистические линии белого и серого, с немногочисленными чёрными пятнами — Йену Малькольму не нужно слишком много красок.  
— Вы, ребята, _вы_ добавляете красок, — мурлыкает он каждый раз, когда Алан и Элли заглядывают к нему. Алан покраснел, услышав это от Малькольма впервые. Тот нежно провёл пальцами по его локтю, коснулся ладонью щеки Элли, и затем отступил обратно на кухню, где в духовке ждал рататуй. Малькольм отлично готовит — да и есть ли хоть что-то, что он делает не отлично?  
— Что ты делаешь, когда нас здесь нет, Йен? — спросила как-то Элли мягким тоном, дотронувшись до его руки.  
— Хм-м, слоняюсь по дому. Пишу. Жду, когда вы приедете снова, — рассмеялся Малькольм, но Алан и Элли оба успели заметить тот момент, когда он замер, и смех застыл на его губах, как будто он, сам не осознавая, что говорит, выдал правду. Всегда только правда, с Йеном Малькольмом — всегда.  
Глядя на Элли, он думает о разговоре, случившемся в прошлый раз, когда они выбрались втроём в какой-то ресторанчик, и Малькольм притворялся, что обожает это место, а Алан — что терпеть не может. Алан думает о том, как сказал:  
— Как думаешь, он когда-нибудь перестанет флиртовать с тобой?  
— Может, когда он перестанет флиртовать с тобой, — ответила Элли, и Алан замолчал, поражённый этой идеей. Сама мысль, что Малькольм _перестанет_ , что он не будет больше таким чарующим и малость чрезмерно тактильным с ними двумя — с ними обоими — лишила его речи.  
Малькольм одинок, конечно, но он не... Алан практически уверен, что Малькольм би, как Элли, но сам Алан? Алану нравится Малькольм. И Малькольм красив, конечно, он красив и умён, с ним весело, но он мужчина. Алана не интересуют мужчины. Никогда не интересовали. Он может оценить мужскую красоту, разумеется, и сексуальную привлекательность мужского тела, но сам он никогда...  
— Ты звони, — говорит Алан. — Я звонил в прошлый раз.  
Элли смеётся и нажимает на кнопку звонка. Где-то в доме, за дверью из матового стекла, слышится отдалённый звон. Ответа нет.  
Нахмурившись, Алан смотрит на часы — половина двенадцатого. Конечно, они приехали на полчаса раньше, но так они обычно делают. Алан тянется к звонку, нажимает ещё раз. Снова раздаётся электронная трель, и они ждут на крыльце, Элли справа, Алан слева. («Вы, вы... вы прямо как картинка, когда стоите так. Вы в курсе?») Алан переглядывается с Элли.  
— Он не идёт, — говорит Элли, как будто это Алан виноват.  
— Похоже на то. В прошлый раз, когда он не открыл, он слушал новый альбом Мика Джаггера в наушниках.  
— Не думаю, что Мик Джаггер может выпустить два альбома за год, — Элли чешет в затылке, и Алан пожимает плечами.  
— Милая, это наверняка тот же самый альбом. Ты ведь его знаешь, — он пытается говорить ровным, успокаивающим тоном. И всё же смутное беспокойство теснится в его груди, как в тот раз. Волнение, понимание, что по законам хаоса способно случиться — и случается — _всё_ , а несчастья всегда ближе, чем можно подумать... Он видит, что Элли тоже чувствует это, видит напряжение в её плечах, в том, как она чуть шире расставляет ноги, как едва заметно сжимает кулаки.  
— Обойдём дом, — Алан похлопывает её по плечу и показывает направо, на боковые ворота, ведущие к бассейну. Бассейн Малькольма окружает высокий забор, достаточно высокий, чтобы «делать всё, что хочется» во время купания, и Алан никогда не находил духу прояснить, что это за «всё».  
Он не затрудняет себя стуком, сразу тянется к задвижке — Элли достаёт из сумочки карточку членства в Blockbuster и использует её, чтобы подцепить снаружи задвижку, ворота распахиваются внутрь.  
Они ступают на деревянную дорожку, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы закрыть ворота — возможно, инстинктивно, возможно, по памяти, они чуть пригибаются и медленно крадутся вперёд. В его голове против воли мелькают самые разные картины, он не может отделаться от мыслей про наёмного убийцу, которого послали InGen, узнав, что Йен пишет книгу, и про менее реалистичные варианты — Йен, весь в крови, выпотрошенный раптором, Йен, задыхающийся под весом археоптерикса, Йен...  
Йен.  
Не Малькольм. Кого Алан пытается обмануть?  
Сад полон кустов и цветов — сад Йена ничуть не похож на его дом, здесь нет чётких, прямых линий или нехватки цвета. Каждую весну и каждое лето он разбрасывает здесь семена щедрыми горстями и смотрит, что прорастёт. Элли говорит, это романтично.  
Алан думает, что это немного безумно, и, может, именно поэтому ему тоже это нравится.  
Он слышит низкий стон и замирает, резко повернув голову, замечает в просвете между деревьями чёрные волосы и блестящую от пота спину, и...  
— О, чёрт, — шепчет Элли, и они вместе делают шаг вперёд. Йен растянулся на лежаке, пышная подушка под искалеченной ногой, пальцы сжимают полотенце под ним, и он полностью обнажён. Мускулы перекатываются под кожей его спины, пока высокий накачанный парень с широкими плечами вбивается в него сзади, раздвинув ягодицы и вжимая большие пальцы в поясницу.  
Алан мельком видит его покрытый латексом член, огромный, толщиной в половину его запястья, и слышит низкие, отрывистые постанывания Йена, тяжёлые вдохи и поскуливания, пока парень трахает его, входя до упора, под звуки ударяющейся об плоть плоти и хлюпанье смазки.  
Боже, вот это зрелище. Алан видит — и слышит — как его бёдра трутся о полотенце, и его собственный член с интересом подёргивается. Йен прекрасен — совсем потерявший самообладание, покрытый блестящим на солнце потом, настолько оттраханный, что еле держится.  
У Алана пересыхает во рту.  
Он тянется к запястью Элли, легко сомкнув вокруг него пальцы, и медленно увлекает за собой обратно к воротам. Они закрывают их, задвигают задвижку с помощью карты и поспешно возвращаются на крыльцо.  
— Чёрт, — снова говорит Элли.  
— Ага, — соглашается Алан. — Он... Ну. Видимо, ему не одиноко.  
Элли, с усилием выдохнув, тяжело опирается на дверь и складывает руки на груди. Видно, что она проигрывает эту сцену в голове — зрелище того, как Йена трахает какой-то танк в человеческом обличье. Зрелище того, как _трахают_ Йена Малькольма. Алан сглатывает, как будто невзначай прижимает ладонь к паху.  
Его не привлекают мужчины. Алана не привлекают мужчины, никогда не привлекали, но Йен...  
Йен — другое дело. Как Элли.  
Следующие несколько минут они молчат. Алан изо всех сил старается ни о чём не думать, но он видит, что воображение Элли работает на полную, представляя всё в ярчайших... _Боже_.  
Боже.  
Двадцать минут спустя одетый впопыхах качок выскакивает на крыльцо, глядя на наручные часы, и подпрыгивает, заметив Элли и Алана. Алан третий раз нажимает на кнопку звонка, и, когда распахивается дверь, они переглядываются. У Йена полуопущены веки, а глаза подёрнуты дымкой, на приоткрытых губах темнеют синяки, и одет он лишь в небрежно наброшенный и едва перехваченный поясом на животе чёрный халат.  
Он безучастно смотрит на них, сначала на Элли, потом на Алана: смотрит и не видит. Он будто под кайфом — кайфом от секса. В груди Алана вспыхивает какое-то новое, обжигающее чувство. Ревность.  
— Обед, — наконец произносит Йен. — Я забыл.  
— Мы уже поняли. Хорошо, что это кок-о-вен. Ты ведь положил его в тиховарку? — Алан слышит запах, разлитый в воздухе, запах мяса и красного вина, и тягучий аромат свежего хлеба, который Йен, наверное, сделал утром, потому что такой уж он есть, домохозяйствующий теоретик хаоса. Йен смаргивает и затем улыбается. Его рука привычно поднимается к груди Алана, касается его слева своими длинными горячими пальцами — интересно, чувствует ли Йен биение его сердца, и как оно участилось.  
— Я... Да, положил. Да, м-м-м, — он вновь переводит взгляд на Элли и, наклонившись, целует её — только в щёку, но Алан видит струящийся по его шее пот, чувствует запах секса, всё ещё исходящий от его кожи.  
— Кто твой друг? — интересует Алан, когда Йен проводит их в гостиную и жестом приглашает сесть на чёрные кожаные диванчики без спинок. Сам он не садится.  
— Друг, — эхом отзывается Йен, проводит рукой по волосам, пару раз моргнув. Алан наблюдает за тем, как напрягаются мускулы шеи, когда он выгибает спину, слегка расправляя плечи, и впервые думает, каково было бы прижать Йена к стене и провести языком от впадины его ключицы к челюсти. — Кхм, нет, нет, это, хм... Физиотерапевт.  
Элли прячет свой скептичный смешок за кашлем.  
— Можно мне кофе? — Алан широко улыбается, чтобы отвлечь внимание Йена от неё. Он замечает нерешительность на лице Йена, и осознаёт, что его колени плотно сведены, хоть он и опирается больше на правую сторону, и — Алан медленно втягивает воздух, потому что теперь он видит это, видит струйку смазки на внутренней стороне лодыжки, сверкающую на золотисто-смуглой коже.  
Йен всё ещё...  
Открыт.  
— Сядь, Йен, — мягко говорит Элли, проследив за его взглядом, и на её губах расползается улыбка. В её словах, несмотря на тон, отчётливо слышится приказ, и Алан чувствует, как к его щекам приливает кровь, и все мысли, так старательно сдерживаемые, наполняют разом его голову. Он думает о Йене, лежащем на спине, думает о том, как его член будет ощущаться в руке, каково трахать его, перевернув на живот, тянуть за волосы, обо всём разом, и он не может, просто не может...  
— Это было больно? — вырывается у него. Йен же медленно опускается на диван рядом с Элли, та подвигается вперёд, к нему. Она проводит рукой по скрытой шёлковой тканью халата пояснице, и Йен вздрагивает. Густое напряжение разливается в воздухе, окутывает комнату, и Алан видит, как слегка разъезжаются ноги Йена от прикосновений Элли к его бёдрам.  
— Что, терапия? — тихо посмеивается Йен. — Да, немного. Так и надо, — его расслабленность проходит, уступив место настороженности, и Элли придвигается ближе. Алан отрывисто вдыхает, глядя на них, на тоненькую фигурку Элли, прижавшуюся сбоку к Йену — и на расходящиеся полы халата.  
Он видит его член, тонкий и длинный, с густыми тёмными волосами у основания. Конечно, он обрезан — Йен не скрывает своё еврейское происхождение — и он выглядит _правильно_ , просто отлично. Алан поднимает взгляд от члена, мягкого, с всё ещё влажной головкой, и встречается глазами с Йеном.  
Они широко распахнуты, и его губы приоткрыты. Глаза Алана сейчас наверняка такие же.  
Элли негромко усмехается.  
— Боже, видели бы вы себя, — шепчет она, запускает руку в волосы Йена, проводит снизу вверх ногтями по коже. Йен содрогается.  
— Ладно, — бормочет он, подаваясь навстречу её руке, и на его щеках расцветает опьянённый румянец. — Ладно, я... Да. Да, хорошо, это был не физиотерапевт. Но я не... Гей. Это сложно, я...  
— Бисексуал, — Элли склоняется к его уху, и Алан видит, как от её дыхания подрагивают волосы. — Да, я тоже.  
Йен замирает, медленно моргая.  
— О, — говорит он и поворачивается к ней. — О, спасибо... Это была лишь одна ночь... Я забыл про обед. Простите. Что я забыл про обед. Вы видели меня?  
— У бассейна, — её губы совсем близко к его. — Мы тоже забыли на секунду.  
— Но больно это? — снова спрашивает Алан, и Йен смотрит на него.  
— Ты про секс, — мягко уточняет он, — или мою ногу?  
— Про всё.  
— Только ноге. И совсем немного.  
Элли вовлекает его в поцелуй. Он растворяется в этом поцелуе, и Алан упивается зрелищем. Йен, раскрыв губы, позволяет Элли вести, позволяет запустить язык ему в рот, и, пока они прижимаются друг к другу, его ноги расходятся ещё больше.  
Медленно, очень медленно, ещё не до конца убедив себя, что всё это не сон, не горячечная фантазия, и он вот-вот проснётся, Алан опускается на колени на бело-серый ковёр в стиле кубизма. Он берётся за колени Йена, скользит руками выше, к бёдрам, чувствуя напряжение мускулов, и Йен дрожит и разводит ноги. Он видит шрам на левом бедре, рваный и длинный, там, где пришлось лезть внутрь, чтобы вправить кость на место, но даже так всё никогда не восстановится полностью. Алан знает это, Элли знает это — Йен знает это.  
Йен и Элли отрываются друг от друга, и Элли вновь запускает руку в его волосы, крепко вцепившись в густые чёрные локоны.  
— Ты хочешь... Можно? — спрашивает Алан. Йен смотрит сверху вниз на Алана, который стоит на коленях перед его разведёнными ногами, и несколько долгих секунд молчит, не в силах ничего сказать. Наконец он безмолвно кивает.  
Алан смотрит на его задницу и делает глубокий вдох. Алан никогда ещё не был так близко к члену другого мужчины, и он представить не мог, что будет в такой ситуации смотреть вовсе даже не на член, но Йен _открыт_ — розовое отверстие, раскрытое на ширину пальца и влажное. Блестит смазка, стекающая вниз между ягодицами, смешиваясь с потом на бёдрах, и Алан зачаровано смотрит, как оно сжимается и приоткрывается. Его собственный член дёргается.  
Алан слышит, как Элли снова целует Йена, и он скользит пальцами по его бёдрам, слегка покусывая губу. Такого он себе точно не представлял. Конечно, он мог видеть, что Йен привлекателен, что в нём есть грубоватый шарм, помноженный на его грацию рок-музыканта, что он источает ауру соблазна, но...  
Алан подводит дрожащую руку к отверстию и осторожно поглаживает горячую плоть большим пальцем. Йен приглушённо стонет в рот Элли, и это — это — нравится Алану. Уязвимый Йен, открытый, без своих замашек рок-звезды, Йен, подготовленный и влажный, с медленно вздымающимся членом, даже несмотря на то, что он совсем недавно кончил.  
У него пересыхает во рту, и он сперва собирает немного слюны на языке — а потом медленно наклоняется вперёд и касается языком основания его члена. Йен задыхается, толкнувшись бёдрами, и Алан крепко придерживает его за здоровое бедро, чтобы не дать ему приподняться слишком высоко.  
— Он чувствительный, — тихо сообщает Элли и тянется вниз, сжимает пальцами его член. Йен вздрагивает, и Алан смотрит, с отчаянным восхищением, как ещё больше крови приливает к его паху, как твердеет его член в её руке, под её пальцами. Она проводит большим пальцем по влажной головке, и Алан наклоняется, вновь касается языком основания.  
Йен выгибается, и Элли, проведя рукой выше, зажимает и крутит между пальцами его сосок. Его кожа горячая, отдаёт солью и мускусом, и Алан медленно проводит языком по всей длине, наслаждаясь этим вкусом, чувствуя, как он дёргается и твердеет...  
Пока Алан, раскрыв губы, не берёт его в рот. У него горький вкус, горький и солёный, и Йен издаёт низкий стон. Только сейчас Алан понимает, как мало Йен говорит, как, оказывается, легко лишить Йена Малькольма дара речи, теперь, когда он знает секретный трюк, и он вновь скользит большим пальцем по приоткрытому отверстию.  
Алан чувствует, что оно сжимается и разжимается под его касанием, и он не может устоять, не может устоять перед тем, как же это легко — он проталкивает палец дальше, и Йен постанывает, опять приглушённо, в рот Элли. Элли проводит зубами по его нижней губе, и Йен ахает, изгибаясь под прикосновениями Алана, и боже, _боже_ , сжимается вокруг его пальца. Его член выплескивает предсемя, и Йен, отодвинувшись, выдыхает:  
— Кондом, возьми уже...  
Кондом. _Кондом_. Он хочет...  
Чёрт.  
Алан, сбегав к каминной полке и выхватив один из хрустальной чаши (ведь, конечно, у Йена есть такая чаша), разрывает упаковку, берётся за член Йена.  
— Нет, — умоляюще произносит Йен. — Я хочу тебя... Ал, ну же, ты... Ты меня убиваешь.  
У Алана уже встал, он знает об этом, и он тяжело сглатывает, глядя на Элли.  
Её глаза широко раскрыты, зрачки увеличены, и она тянется к ремню Алана, как можно быстрее расстёгивает его и сдёргивает штаны к коленям, затем отодвигается назад и тянет Йена на себя. Бёдра Йена широко разведены, он голодным взглядом смотрит на член Алана, небольшой, но толстый, и Алан медленно надевает кондом.  
Он не может...  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он, и Йен хватает его за руку, тянет к себе.  
— Да, я, хм, я уверен, ты можешь просто... — он направляет Алана рукой, и Алан вздрагивает, когда его головка касается отверстия, жар пальцев чувствуется сквозь латекс.  
— Но... Спереди? — лицо Йена на секунду приобретает недоверчивое выражение, и затем он вцепляется в его задницу, притягивая к себе. Алан ахает, когда, легко скользнув в расслабленное кольцо мышц, оказывается внутри. Йен горячий и тугой, словно тиски, несмотря на то, каким раскрытым кажется, и Алан тяжело фыркает, входя глубже.  
Здесь был другой мужчина, всего несколько минут назад, другой мужчина входил в Йена — Алан резко толкается вперёд, и Йен _вскрикивает_. Элли смеётся, водя ногтями по животу и груди, встречается с Аланом взглядом над плечом Йена, когда она сжимает оба его соска.  
— Как он, милый? — спрашивает Элли, и Алан смотрит на приоткрытые губы Йена. Он дрожит, весь покрыт потом, он буквально на грани — Алан вдруг ощущает странное желание доконать его, и оно всё сильнее разгорается в его груди.  
— Отлично, — бормочет Алан, наклонившись к его рту, чувствуя горячее отрывистое дыхание Йена на губах. — Тесный. Я никогда... — Йен сжимается, и Алан охает, вталкиваясь ещё немного глубже, до самого конца. Йен постанывает, подаваясь навстречу.  
— Можно мне... Это... Ничего, если я... — Йен не смотрит на Алана, только на Элли, и Алана обдаёт жаром, он содрогается от мысли, что Йен спрашивает у Элли разрешения поцеловать его.  
— Да, — она прихватывает зубами его ухо. — Вперёд.  
Йен приподнимается, и Алан стонет, почувствовав его язык, его зубы, его губы, всё разом. Йен целуется отчаянно, будто только так он может дышать, будто никогда не умел по-другому. Алан выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда рука Элли смыкается на члене Йена, сжимая и крутя, и Йен вздрагивает.  
— Он готов кончить, Алан. Представляешь? Большая рок-звезда Йен Малькольм, и он готов кончить на твоём члене, готов забыть обо всём на свете... Уже забыл. Трахни его сильнее, Алан.  
Алан раскачивает бёдрами, ощущая, как Йен сжимается, дрожа, и это...  
Боже. _Боже_.  
Он сейчас кончит. Алан чувствует это, чувствует, как Йен напрягается всё сильнее, словно пружина, как он дёргается и дрожит, стоная и насаживаясь, и пальцы Элли на его члене двигаются всё быстрее...  
— Ты готов? — низким тоном спрашивает Алан. — Готов? Боже, ты великолепен, я должен был... мы должны были сделать это полгода назад.  
Йен с трудом выдыхает, и звук, который рвётся из его горла, когда он кончает, надломленный, придушенный и глухой, и между их животами слабо выплёскивается сперма, а самого обмякшего Йена бьёт дрожь.  
Йен падает на грудь Элли, когда Алан доводит дело до конца, измученный и безвольный, и Элли широко улыбается, водя пальцами по его животу.  
— Он ещё не всё, знаешь, — негромко сообщает она. Йен медленно моргает.  
— А?  
— Он выносливый. Алан, он... может делать это _часами_ , — не совсем правда, но преувеличение более чем стоит того, как расширяются затуманенные глаза Йена, и тишайшее «Ха» срывается с его губ.  
Боже.  
Идеально.

\--

— В следующий раз, думаю, Йен может трахнуть меня, — говорит Элли, и Алан смеётся, поглаживая его челюсть. Он не может прекратить касаться Йена, ощущать его тело под своими пальцами; Элли прижимается к нему сбоку, и Йен растянулся у них на коленях, откинув голову на надувную подушку.  
— В следующий раз, — мягко повторяет Йен. — Следующий раз. Ты серьёзно?  
— Ты шутишь? — спрашивает Алан. — Думаешь, мы не хотим повторить?  
— Я думал, тебе не нравятся мужчины.  
— Не нравятся.  
— Я мужчина.  
— Ты — исключение.  
— И трисам? — медленно произносит Йен. Рука Элли в его волосах, его пальцы переплетены с пальцами Алана, так что они трое образуют замкнутый круг.  
— Хороший вариант, — негромко говорит Элли. — Вам не кажется, это немного... Мне всегда казалось, что это неизбежно, — Алан и Йен смотрят на неё. — Что? Мне казалось.  
— В следующий раз, — заявляет Алан, — мы займёмся _ею_.  
— О да, — немного мечтательно соглашается Йен. — О, да, я... Это идеально. Да. Определённо. Неизбежно.  
— Неизбежно, — повторяет Алан. Элли чуть улыбается, и Алан чувствует себя спокойно. Наверное, ему стоило бы волноваться — о том, как всё это сложно и странно, и должно внушать тревогу, но... блаженствующий Йен лежит у них на коленях, тёплый, тяжёлый и обнажённый, и отчего-то это правильно. Как раз то, что было нужно.  
_Как раз._


End file.
